Hate me but love me too
by dannyjzsmith
Summary: Hermione granger is sick and tired of Draco and takes up a new sport as she feels that it would help her.But why is her hot american coach so different and what happens when both his and Draco's ego's clash? P.S: Not your average fanfiction.
1. reason behind it all

**I do not own anything. J.K Rowling is a genius. How I wish I was her.**

* * *

_Hermione Granger. _

That name causes the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand. Oh how he loathed her. To be honest he was actually jealous of her. Having been grown up with a broken, abusive family, Draco craved for being loved. Being wanted. Being cared for.

Yeah he watched her alright. He watched the way her smile brightens up the whole room. He watched the way she smiles at everyone as she walks past them. She knows how to make their day. She knows what to say and what not to say. He has seen the way she babysits Ron and Harry. Idiots. They don't even deserve her love.

His heart always filled with envy as he watched her give attention to those two, help them in their homework, nag at them for eating ill-manneredly and most of all, and give them hugs and kisses on the cheek occasionally.

Draco always questions himself as to why he was always so mean to her. The reason was because Hermione never smiled at him. She never even talked to him. The only way he could make her look at him was by shooting insults at her direction. Sometimes he felt guilty when she tears up but insults were the only way he could make her notice him.

He liked the way she was so witty. She knew exactly how to reply his crude comments and that truly entertained him. His entertainment dies after a while when Potty and Weasel join in with their wands.

Every night, he wished he could let down his guard and go against his family, friends and blood status. He doesn't care about that shit. All he cared about now was being with Hermione. Just one more month and he could return to hogwards from this stupid holiday vacation.

Hermione scowled as she looked in the mirror. The scene that happened just a few hours ago at the king's cross station replayed in her head."You're so fat, if I and you were the last humans left on the earth, I would shag the nearest animal." That was what Draco had said to her before turning around and going his own way to spend his holidays.

She remembered her eyes tearing up and running to her dad's car without saying bye to her friends. He had done it this time. Every day every night day after day, he would tease her. She got so sick of it that she started ignoring him. She expected him to run out of steam and leave her alone but he became even more rude and obnoxious to her. Asshole.

That was it. She would show him. Who does she think he his? She'll be so pretty that she'll make him drool. Six weeks. That's all she needed.

Hermione sat on her bed, never taking her eyes off her reflection. Her eyes roamed around her body, stopping only on the tennis racket she was holding. She used to play tennis when she was young but stopped after she sprained her ankle when she was twelve. Now, freshly turned seventeen, she wants to lose weight by doing something she likes.

She was wearing black as black was the only slimming color that she felt comfortable wearing. She grabbed her sports bag and apparated to a seluded area behind the muggle sports hall. She looked around, making herself familiar with the place as she was going to go there three times a week.

Behind her, a faint pop caused her to turn around, wand at ready. She lowered her wand as she saw it was her childhood friend, Tessa. Tessa was so beautiful that it was hard for Hermione not to get jealous of her. Hermione was the blind one. Everyone knew that both Hermione and Tessa were equally beautiful.

Tessa had straight blonde hair, tanned skin and baby blue eyes that would melt any boy's heart. Hermione on the other hand, had curly dark brown hair that was until her waistline, extremely fair skin as she doesn't tan, she peels. Also she had exotic features that no common girl could ever compare. Her eyes were almond shaped, so dark that people could get lost in their beauty.

The only difference was that Tessa was stick thin with a figure to die for and Hermione well, was a little on the fat side. But she always felt like a giant next to Tessa.

Tessa was looking gorgeous in her tennis skirt and sleeveless athlete's shirt. Her hair was high in a ponytail and her face had just a hint of makeup. She sighed as she dragged her feet towards Hermione. Hermione had begged Tessa to come play with her on her first lesson. She didn't want to be alone and she needs time to make friends with her new coach.

Hermione smiled at Tessa gratefully and they walked into the sports hall. They were fifteen minutes early because they wanted to get to know the coach first. They heard that the coach was American. Being British, the girls were worried that their speech and thinking might clash.

They sat down at a table near the café to wait for him. Tessa was going on and on about how all the boys were too short for her. Hermione gave up trying to make her see sense.

"Do you think the coach would be weird, you know, being American and all?" asked Tessa.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that he's a mad Christian Fundamentalist who believes the earth is flat and was created on Tuesday the seventeen of March at half past four. A lot of Americans are funny that way. Or maybe he chews gum while snogging and wears Stars and Stripes boxers. "

The girls howled with laughter. Then, a cough behind them made their humor die on their lips. Standing behind them was a dark haired, brown eyed and an athlete's strong, lithe physique stood tall and confident. He was wearing a blue uniform shirt that said coach on it.

Hermione blushed furiously as she realized that the gorgeous guy standing there was their new coach. How long had he been standing there? Oh god, how much had he heard?

"Hi I'm Josh, your new coach. You must be Hermione' Josh said in a respectful but confident and friendly voice.

"Who's your friend? I thought I was coaching just one person. Is she just for today?" Josh asked.

Tessa mumbled something unintelligent. Hermione glanced at Tessa and grinned. Tessa was tongue-tied infront of a boy? That's something you don't see everyday. Josh, thinking that Hermione was smiling at him, gave Tessa a puzzled look and smiled warmly at Hermione.

They walked together to the court and Josh kept asking Hermione questions about her past experience in tennis. Tessa seemed to have snapped out of it and got back in the game. She kept on interrupting and kept smiling constantly at him. She kept on laughing at even the mildest of remarks Josh made.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her. Tessa had not been this keen on getting a boys attention since well, Draco Malfoy. EurgH!! Draco Malfoy was the reason behind all of this. Hermione frowned at this thought.

"Did I say something wrong" Josh asked, noticing Hermione's frown. Hermione just shook her head and threw her bag down and ran to the court. Josh, seeing her enthusiasm, jogged to the court as well and signaled her to get ready.

Soon, they were tired and drenched in their sweat. They called it a day and carried their bags to make their way to home. Tessa and Hermione had given their numbers to josh and waved goodbye to him.

But josh smiled and called out to them and said:  
"By the way Hermione, I'm not a religious fundamentalist or even a Christian. I don't own any Stars and Stripes boxes, I wear black one only. I do chew gum but I don't think I do it while snogging. What's snogging anyway? It is the same as making out?"

Hermione blushed and Josh and Tessa started laughing. Then he went off, smiling. Oh man did Hermione felt like astough her cheeks were on fire. After hugging Tessa, she apparated home and drew herself a hot bubble bath.

As she closed her eyes, she saw josh. Josh was so gorgeous that Hermione felt all giddy. She pictured Tessa and josh together, a heavenly match. Finally there was some guy who could be the second half for Tessa and not be overawed by her. She would be seeing Josh again at a club as Tessa suggested that they should hang out together. She so likes him. And tomorrow, they would meet at a club at seven sharp.


	2. no freaking way

**I do not own anything**.

Hermione looked into the mirror. She admitted that she was looking nice. Tessa had come over to dress her up for tonight. Tessa was looking stunning. Hermione realized that Tessa looked great in everything because she was so thin. Tessa was wearing this red short dress that made her figure even more stand out and her eyes just looked gorgeous in that color.

Hermione was wearing a short sleeveless black dress that looked sexy on her. She thought that she looked fat in it but decided that her mind was playing tricks and she was just curvy. That was one way to let herself not feel bad.

Tessa had put a spell on Hermione's hair to make it wavy and it shimmered as she walked. She had done Hermione's make up and they were ready to go. They apparated behind a street and went inside the club. Soon, they spotted their friend, peter, from Hogwards.

Peter had been crazy about Tessa since well, forever. Peter was good looking and strong. The only thing he was missing that he was the same height as Tessa. Tessa had flat out refused to go out with him cause she said that she would look taller than him in heals. So today, Peter had spiked his hair to make him look taller.

"Hey Hermione, Tessa. Tessa, I have grown an inch you know." Peter suggested hopefully.

"No, its just your hair. Get lost, we're looking for someone." Tessa snapped

"Nice to see you too peter," Hermione said.

Then she turned around and bumped into something tall and muscular. Then as she looked into his brown eyes, she felt her legs go wobbly.

"Hi Josh. We've been looking for you everywhere. Hey why not we go somewhere alone?" Tessa wasted no time in cornering him, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Sure, Hermione you coming?" josh asked.

Hermione shook her head as she saw Tessa giving her a look. Tessa smiled and pulled Josh somewhere. Hermione made herself busy by chatting with peter. Then she excused herself because she needed to go to the toilet. As she went to the toilet, she heard someone sobbing.

She turned around in time to see Tessa walking past her and Josh was standing behind, looking sympathetic.

"Tessa, wait!" I shouted after Tessa. But Tessa kept on walking.

Hermione turned around and saw josh staring at her intensely, biting him lip.

"If you had hurt her, I swear ill kill you" Hermione said in a low menacing voice.

"I didn't do anything to her, Hermione. She just had too much to drink, that all" Josh said innocently.

Hermione didn't believe him. She needed to hear Tessa's part of the story first before she believed him. She excused herself and ran after Tessa. She saw Tessa apparating in a dark corner and followed suite.

In Tessa's house Hermione ran to Tessa room after grabbing a can of beer. She opened the door and saw Tessa lying on the bed. Hermione convinced Tessa to drink and after just three sips, Tessa told her everything.

Turned out that it was worse than Josh making an unwanted pass. Tessa had tried to snog him but he had turned her down saying that she wasn't his type. Nobody had ever turned down Tessa. Just then the doorbell rang.

Hermione ran down and opened the door. Standing behind it was Josh with pink roses in his hands. Hermione tried to close the door but josh was too fast for her. He was already in the house.

"How dare you still turn up at Tessa's house after all that you did to her?!" Hermione screamed.

"Just hear me out Hermione. Let me talk to Tessa. I really mean no harm to her" Josh pleaded.

Hermione looked into his eyes and felt sorry for him. Its wasn't his fault he didn't like Tessa. It was unbelievable yet true. So Hermione let him go up to Tessa's room and made herself a cup of coffee.

Ten minutes later, Josh came down, followed by a really happy looking Tessa. She politely showed him the door and closing the door; she smiled to herself and sighed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her.

"Its was so bloody obvious. Wonder why I never noticed it before? No wonder he turned me down." Tessa said.

"Huh?" Hermione replied dumbly.

"Hermione you silly goose, Josh's gay" Tessa replied.

Hermione almost chocked on her coffee.

"What?!?!?! No way. How do you know?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well, he came to my room and nicely told me that I was gorgeous and all but I wasn't his type. He said he's not into my type. He didn't want to admit it but now it all makes sense. Josh is gay." Tessa said.

Well it did make sense to Hermione. Who wouldn't like the gorgeous Tessa? Only one answer; a gay guy.


	3. weird practices

**I do not own anything**.

After showering one day after her tennis lessons, Hermione saw Josh waiting for her. Josh asked her to come to his house to hang out and Hermione agreed. They went together to a big mansion and Hermione was awed by his fortune. He was so rich that it was almost unbelievable. He led her to his room.

"_So do you like my house?" Josh asked._

Hermione just nodded, too amazed to speak. Everything in his room was expensive. The flat screen TV, the bed, the furniture and the size of the room was the size of Hermione's whole house. Hermione went to his DVD collections and started picking something out to watch. Josh crept from behind her and started tickling her. Both of them ended up on the floor.

Josh took Hermione's cheeks in both hand and kissed her hard on the lips. Then, he stood up and started doing jumping jacks. Hermione arched her eyebrow at him. Gay guys were so weird. He did not just make a pass at me. Maybe American's were more laid back on kissing. Hermione shrugged it off. She went back to picking out movies and Josh started using the computer.

Hermione decided that she needed to work on her essay so she asked for a paper and pencil so she could note down her notes for her essay. Ten minutes passed and both Hermione and Josh were engrossed in what they were doing. Then Hermione made a mistake in her writing. Being a perfectionist, she couldn't stand the error and just had to ask Josh for a rubber.

"Have you got a rubber?" Hermione asked.

Josh turned away from the computer screen.

"Excuse me?" he said in a puzzle tone.

"Have you got a rubber?"

"Well, umm, yeah." Josh said. But he made no move to get it

"Very funny Josh. Ok when I said, have you got a rubber, I meant that can I borrow a rubber?" Hermione said.

"You want to _borrow_ a rubber?"

"Yeah" Hermione said with exaggerated patience. This was so not funny and Josh was starting to annoy her.

"That's why I asked whether I could borrow one" Hermione said, really annoyed this time.

"Well, umm, yeah, I suppose but, uh, why do you want a rubber? I mean, right now?" Josh asked.

"What do you think I want a rubber for Josh? What do most people want a rubber for? Now, can you just give me one, please?" I asked, exasperated.

Angrily, she turned back to her essay and scribbled more words. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josh walking towards her. Then he surprised Hermione by opening the bedside drawer. What a weird place to keep a rubber, she thought. Then he handed her a condom.

Hermione stared at it. And stared at it. Then Hermione looked at Josh and asked

"Now how am I going to rub out my periodic table?"

She lied about the periodic table cause he would believe her if she had told him that she was doing an essay on the advantages of dragon blood.

Both of them started howling in laughter when they realized what just happened. Then they spent ages talking and talking. Hermione realized that Josh not only fancied guys but he also had sex with them. That could be the only reason why he had condoms in his room.

"So like, was I correct when I said snogging was like making out?" Josh asked.

"Yeah but I really don't fancy snogging. I did it only twice and it was awful" Hermione said.

"How come?"

"The first time was with a boy in Spain three years ago. It was disgusting. All slobbery and he nearly gagged me and then the next guy was so drunk that he kept belching mid snog" Hermione said.

"Ew not a nice experience." He said.

"Well most girls practice in the mirror. Some girls prefer practice at the hands because it's more flesh like. Some even snog their teddy bears." Hermione said.

"No way man! You chicks do that?" Josh said

"Yeah some girls sit on their hand till their numb and then make out with it because it doesn't feel like your own hand." Hermione exclaimed.

"Mer- my god! You do that??!!?! " Josh said incredulously.

"I've never met anyone like you Mione. I feel so honored that you're telling me all this stuff. I've never met a chick as open as you. " Josh said admiringly.

"Have you guys ever practiced snogging like us?" Hermione asked.

"Don't think so. I don't think that you can practice making out without another person" he said.

Hermione thought about this. Since Josh was gay, it wouldn't mean anything if she snogged him. She could use the practice for future.

"Hey why don't I practice on you?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me? Are you serious? You want to practice making out with me?" Josh said incredulously.

"Well, why not? You're better than my teddy bear anyway." Hermione said.

"I'm overwhelmed by the flattery .Careful or I might get too big- headed." Said Josh sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I trust you completely" said Hermione.

"You trust me completely? Maybe you shouldn't. I'm a guy after all."

"Don't be silly. Of course I trust you completely. Its not like you'd ever take advantage of me, would you?" Hermione said.

Josh looked confused and wary. It struck Hermione that him being gay, he would find snogging a girl totally gross.

"If it would be gross for you then I totally understand. You don't have to do it" Hermione said.

"Of coarse its not disgusting. Just, well, a bit weird that's all. But, ok right, if you really want to, go ahead and use me for practice."

"Ok" Hermione said cheerfully. Now she'll get more practice.

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly bought her face closer to his. She moved her hand to touch Josh but she came in contact with just air. She opened her eyes and saw that Josh wasn't in front of her. Confused, she stood up and looked around for Josh.

Then all of a sudden, Josh stepped out from a dark corner and within two strides, he closed the distance between them. He kissed her lips and pushed her to the bed and together, they fell on the bed, kissing passionately. His tongue forcefully opened her mouth and she let him gain entrance. Their tongues fierce fully explored each others mouths.

Hermione's mind was blank. She knew that Josh was gay so she could do anything she wanted and it wouldn't matter. So she let him touch her everywhere and kiss her like that. She wrapped her arms around him pulled him closer into her. She felt him moan. Then her eyes flew open.

This was wrong. So wrong. Merlin, she was kissing a gay guy. He was pressing her body against his, touching her all over. That was wrong. A gay should do that with another guy, not her. So she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at him.

"Anytime" Josh said. He was grinning at her and his eyes were twinkling even more than usual.

Josh said that he would drop Hermione home but Hermione refused. So after one last peck on the cheek, she went out of his house. Then she found a seluded spot and aparated home. She sighed in content and fell asleep on the couch, too tired to move.

The next day, Josh called and said that he was going on a camping trip alone with Peter. Hermione shot up from the couch and almost screamed into the phone to take her and Tessa along. Peter was a good looking guy but he was straight and josh wasn't. And Josh was way stronger than Peter. No way was she taking a chance.

After begging Tessa to go, they packed their bags and drove all the way to some place she didn't know. They chose a spot and set up their camping stuff. They spent most of the day inside the tent because it was raining. Then as me and Tessa planned, Tessa yawned.

"Bye guys I'm beat" Tessa said as she went to another tent to sleep.

"I think I'm tired too. I think ill stay here for tonight. Tessa snored likes a beast and ill never get any sleep." Hermione said.

Peter and Josh looked at each other in surprise.

"Excuse me? You can't sleep here Mione, uh, there's no room" Peter said.

"Tessa is fine with you sharing with her. You're welcome by the way."Hermione said while winking.

Peter grabbed his bags like there was no tomorrow and ran to the other tent. Then shortly returned with Hermione's bag and ran to the other tent.

Hermione laughed and turned to face Josh who was staring at her weirdly.


	4. i know you're gay

**I do not own anything except the plot.**

Hermione smiled at josh but he didn't smile back at her. Hermione assumed that he was probably jealous of Tessa. Too bad. She wasn't taking any chances. She turned around and made herself busy. She grabbed her toothbrush and went out of the tent. She came back in five minutes later, a little damp by the rain, to come face to face with josh that hadn't changed his position since she left.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe, I mean if you prefer, I can sleep in the car?" Josh suggested.

"Of coarse I'm sure about this. Why wouldn't I be? Unlike you, I wouldn't be able to sleep in a cramped freezing car" Hermione said.

Then Josh smiled "Cool. Well, uh what do we do now?" he asked.

Hermione untied her hair and it fell damp over her shoulders. Josh looked at her. He thought that she looked sexy with her hair all damp and eyelashes all wet. Speaking of wet…his eyes continued to wonder down this pretty little thing in front of him.

"My hair needs brushing" Hermione said.

"You want me to brush your hair? Well, um, ok." Josh said.

"No you idiot. Ill do it. What's the matter with you today anyway? Anyway we should get ready for bed anyway. My clothes are wet I don't want to get sick. So close your eyes and no peaking." Hermione said.

Josh did as she said his face expression unreadable. She didn't felt nervous striping in front of Josh because he was gay. She put on a long white shirt and boy shorts. She then pulled on a pair of fluffy pink socks. She then picked up a brush and started combing her hair.

"Ok Josh. I'm done now. You can open your eyes." Hermione said.

Josh looked at her, his gaze scanning from her face down to her feet.

"Cute socks." Josh said.

Hermione smiled and continued combing her hair. However, Josh didn't say anything else, just stared oddly at her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, well you're so beautiful." Josh said. Hermione smiled at him

"Your turn to get undressed. Promise I wouldn't look." She giggled.

Hermione closed her eyes. It seems like josh was taking ages to undress and Hermione was getting impatient. She was about to ask him to hurry up and the next thing she knew, he kissed her.

Her eyes flew open and she pulled away. He moved back a little too but was still quite close. He was still in his jeans with no shirt on and his feet were bare. Hermione was about to scream at him but he kissed her again, this time cupping one of her breasts. He pushed her on the floor and started kissing her neck.

Hermione pushed him off and slapped him. He drew back and rubbed his pink cheek.

"Why did you do that? Is this some kind of sick joke? Or are you pissed or something? Why the hell did you do that?!" Hermione ranted on and on.

He didn't say anything. Instead he pulled on his clothes and shoes and said in a angry voice.

"Well, I wonder why I did that?" he said sarcastically.

"Maybe its because some chick asked to sleep with me, then striped off half naked in front of me. Maybe I'm missing something here but in America, this is an invitation to play. I mean it would be an insult not to make use of these circumstances." He said angrily while making his way over to the opening of the tent.

Maybe Hermione had misunderstood him. Of coarse normal people would do that but he was pressured and he didn't want to give away that he was gay.

"I know you're gay"


	5. body language

**I don't own anything. P.s: I LOVE JESSE MCCARTNEY!!!**

"You _know_ I'm _gay_." He repeated after her, dumbstruck.

Hermione looked at him. He just stood there, with a frown on his face. Maybe he was trying to figure something out?

"Josh, are you ok?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"You think I'm gay? Wait where, when I mean how you even got such an idea?" he asked.

"Well, you rejected Tessa, that's one. And she said that you are gay." Hermione stated.

"So, you thought I was gay all this time. Wow, things make more sense now dude. So if I weren't gay?" josh said.

"Then I would be horrified caused I told you my secrets. That's the only reason why I'm here in this tent with a guy in the middle of nowhere and I'm totally fine with it because he's gay. And I was protecting my friend." Hermione said with a smile.

"Wait hold up. You think I was trying to make a move on Peter? Shit man. Err, don't get me wrong but I don't like Peter. I mean he's not err my type." Josh said.

So days passed and Hermione had loads of fun with Josh. He improved her tennis and he always treated her kindly. Gay guys were so sweet. He usually turned up in her house in the middle of the day with boxes of chocolate. Hermione usually let Tessa all because she was watching whatever she ate.

One day, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, admiring her new figure. She had gotten taller, toned yet she got curvier in a really sexy way. She filled out in all the right places. Her hair had grown longer, now reaching her back. She couldn't believe what she wanted came true. Just two more days and she'll be in school, making Draco regret every word he ever said to her. She smirked into the mirror. She gotta admit, she looked hot.

She was wearing a short black sleeveless dress that showed off her long, tanned legs and some dark eye shadow. The dress was nicely fitted all her curves. She strapped on black stilettos and grabbed her purse. Then she apparated to a dark spot and saw Tessa and josh waiting for her.

Tessa smiled and josh wolf whistled at her. Hermione playfully slapped his arm and together, they made their way inside an extremely loud muggle club. They all had decided to spend time together before they parted their ways to their schools. And that meant that josh was off to America. Hermione had hugged him and cried that she'll miss him like hell. Josh just hugged her back and said nothing.

They went inside the club and stepped back instinctively. This was because some drunken guy at the entrance just threw up in front of them. They laughed it off and joined the dancing crowd. Little did they know that there was pair of grey eyes watching them?

Draco malfoy had lost a bet and he had to go to a bar with his friend, Blaise Zabini. So they went into the club and gave up dancing after a while because there wasn't one hot girl there. Blaise had walked off with a huff and went straight towards the bar. Draco only had one drink and Blaise had shot down at least ten. That caused him to stumble to the entrance and throw up. Draco had rolled his eyes at Blaise's typical behavior and his eyes caught something black.

It was like as though his eyes were trained to look at her every time she entered the room. Draco looked at her from head to toe, feeling himself turned on just at the sight itself. Merlin, had she gone even more beautiful. She looked sexy and Draco wanted her even more.

Hermione didn't notice Draco and started dancing with Tessa and josh by her side. After a while, she excused herself because she was feeling thirsty. She walked towards the bar where Draco was sitting at, watching her every move. She was so naïve, she couldn't even realize that people were watching her with naughty thoughts running in their heads. And he was one of them. As she neared the bar, a song started playing.

_Oooh that body's like music to my ear  
Oooh that bodys like music to my ear  
Oooh that bodys like music to my ear  
'cause whatcha want is right here_

Oh she, oh she's so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I wanna, to get, to know you better

Hermione smiled at the bartender. He asked her what she would like to have.

"Well, well, well. Seems like someone's having a good time. You know, if you weren't a mudblood, I would probably shag you then leave you the next day with a broken heart." Draco said to her.

Hermione's smile faded slowly. She knew that voice anywhere. No way. There was no freaking way that Draco was going to destroy her evening.

"Something strong please" Hermione said to the bartender.

Draco watched, amazed to see a girl gulp something so strong so fast. And yet she looked lady like doing it. That's why he loved her.

Hermione got it. Finally this was her chance to show this asshole what she's worth. She smirked at him and went back to the dance floor. There, she pulled josh close to her body and started dancing sexily on him, well aware that Draco was watching her every move. Who cared? Josh was gay anyway._  
_

_Parles vous francais?  
konichiwa come and move it my way  
Hey little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing_

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' dun't really make sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
when she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body

makes me want to say  
he-ay (hey), he-ay (hey), hey-ay (hey)  
It's her body, her body,  
her body language come on

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you, everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby

Parles vous francais?  
konichiwa come and move it my way  
Hey little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' dun't really make  
sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
when she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body

That make me want to say  
hey-ay-ay (hey), hey-ay-ay (hey), hey-ay-ay (hey)  
her body, her body  
her body language come on

Josh had joined her and pulled her in and started grinding into her. Hermione responded, but she was the one to lead. She slowed down, making her moves look hot and thank god josh responded enthusiastically to her.

_  
I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake it  
got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speaker box  
Turn around the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away  
_

Then she turned around, her eyes purposely looking at Draco. Then she grabbed Tessa and started dancing with her. All the boys around her eyes her hungrily as they stared at the two girls grinding against each other, making everyone turned on.

_  
I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' dun't really make  
sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
when she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body_

it makes me wanna say  
hey-ay-ay (hey), hey-ay-ay (hey), hey-ay-ay (hey)  
her body, her body  
her body language c'mon

Oooh that bodys like music to my ear  
Oooh that bodys like music to my ear  
Oooh that bodys like music to my ear  
'cause whatcha want is right here

The song ended and Tessa and Hermione started laughing at Josh's expression. He looked…. Hungry.

Apparently people were not used to girls dancing together like that. It's usually guys and girls both grinding like that. Tessa looked at her questionably. They had never really danced like that publically. Tessa knew that Hermione would only dance like that if she wanted to win someone over or make them turned on. She and Tessa had danced like that in front of Hermione's cousin and he was panting like a dog for days.

Tessa looked around and there, sitting on the bar with that same hungry look that the cousin gave, was Draco malfoy. Tessa smiled. Hermione had told her that it was her weird dream to dance in front of Draco and made him horny. They had giggled over it for days. And there he was, looking like he would just run to Hermione and apparated away to some dark alley and shag her senseless.

Tessa smiled at Hermione and hugged her. As she did that, she whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I hope you're aware that judging by the look Draco's giving you, you're going to have a hard time fighting him off you. I mean literally." Tessa said.

Hermione laughed and she felt kind of light headed. Its fun when your day goes just the way you want it too. With that, Hermione and her friends walked out of the club. Hermione turned around and caught Draco's eyes. She smirked at him and walked away.

"Life seems to be easier than I thought it would be." She thought as she apparated to her house to start on her packing for Hogwards.


	6. uh oh

**I do not own anything. Sorry for the slow updates guys. Exams are around the corner so this story will take awhile. I'm so glad that you guys love it. Please remember to review.**

Hermione woke up feeling happy. She got up from the bed, twirling around the room in joy. Its fun when things go your way. Then her eyes fell on the picture frame of her and Josh in tennis outfits during their last lesson together. Hermione sighed. Josh had already gone back to study in America and today was the day she would be returning to her second home, Hogwards.

She bathed and stood in front of her wardrobe. As she mindlessly held onto her Head Girl badge, she wondered whether the Heads were going to have to share rooms. Her thoughts wondered to the gorgeous grey eyes of the Head Boy. She remembered how they had become so clouded with lust, framed by thick lashes making them even more breathtaking. Hermione shook her head abruptly. What the hell was she thinking?

To be honest, since the club incident, Hermione had constantly thought about Draco. It satisfied her how she could control him with just her eyes. She had a power over him and she liked it. But other than that, she was excited that she was going to see his gorgeous face again. She smiled as she picked out her uniform. As head girl, she had to set an example. She felt breathless as she imagined Draco in his uniform.

Who cared if she had an innocent crush on Draco since she saw him in the club? A girl had every right to like whoever she wanted and she sort of liked Draco, well in a way. After getting changed and rechecking everything compulsively, she apparated to the King Cross station with 15 minutes to spare, and hugged Tessa.

Tessa was looking gorgeous but for once, nobody was staring at her. All their eyes were too busy taking Hermione in. Hermione smirked and arrogantly flipped her hair back, causing a couple of second years to swoon. She felt confident and she loved the attention.

She caught up with Ron and Harry who both had their arms around their girlfriend's Tessa and Ginny. Don't panic people. Tessa doesn't always goes for pretty boys who are in love with themselves, she goes for whole packages. Hermione smiled. Their cabin looked so perfect right now.

She closed her eyes and her peace was disturbed when someone knocked on the door, asking her to go to the heads room. She excused herself and left the room, trying to ignore Tessa's exaggerated coughs and winks.

Hermione walked down the isle and came face to face with the door. With one last shaky breath, she opened the door and immediately got pushed onto someone's lap.

Hermione blinked, seriously weirded out by the situation. In front of her was, or what looked like, a really tall blond beaver in a silver dress and was poking the air with its pink wand. Hermione blinked her eyes again, not sure if what she was seeing was real. In front of her was Vanessa Jenkins, the 'whore' of Hogwards and she seemed to be crying. Her make up was really running down her neck and if Hermione transfigured a mirror in front of her face, Vanessa might just have stabbed herself with her pink wand.

"You will never find a girl like me Draco. Don't come crying to me tomorrow for a shag cause I've got some limits. Glad to know that now I'm officially your ex girlfriend." With a glare in Hermione's direction she stormed out of the room, looking like a skinny cancer patient having a nervous breakdown plus a hair treatment gone wrong.

Hermione smirked. She never really likes Vanessa and thought she was this perfect girl. Now she was just a…..blond poking beaver. Her comfy chair started laughing. Hermione screamed and climbed onto the opposite seat as though she had seen a spider. Then she relaxed when she saw who it was and immediately recovered her position.

Even though he was rolling on the seat like an idiot, he still looked gorgeous. His blond locks fell into his grey eyes that looked almost transparent with sunlight. There was something different about his eyes. They seem to sparkle now. Oh god, Hermione needed to get a grip on herself. She amusedly looked at Draco who had finally stopped laughing and looking at her with a small smile. Then, he smirked. Uh oh. Hermione knew whenever Draco smirked; something wrong was bound to happen.

"Here I was, waiting for the Head Girl to come and a girl storms in, demanding why I wasn't giving any attention to her. Then when I told her that I was bored of seeing her and I think she got insulted and started mumbling to herself. Then when I told her I'm going to break up with her, she started pulling her hair and threatened me with her pink…comb I think. Then another girl came in and sat on me, thinking I'm a chair and my ex started acting like a beaver. It's a shame that I didn't bring any popcorn along." Draco said.

"I did not sit on you purposely; your beaver thingy pushed me." Hermione argued.

Draco smirked and stepped towards Hermione. Hermione didn't back down but deep inside, her heart was thumping loudly. Draco leaned into her until their noses were practically touching. Then he whispered.

"How about you sit on me again and I tell you my response to that?" Draco said sexily.

Hermione smiled sexily back. Then, suddenly she pulled Draco closer by his shirt. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Hermione could feel Draco getting hard. She made a move to kiss him and Draco eagerly pushed her into the wall. Then Hermione wriggled out of Draco grip and said seriously.

"Over my dead body Draco." Hermione had trained herself to be able to face up to any problems Draco gave her and thank god they came in handy.

Draco just smirked and moved towards her but stopped when prefects filled in. Hermione had actually felt a jolt of fear when Draco had not backed down after what she had said to him. His eyes kept on Hermione the whole time she lectured and he just stared. Hermione ignored him but kept a distance from him. Something told her that if she was too near, she might give into her sudden craving for him.

Then when the prefects left, Hermione slowly turned to Draco and met his gaze steadily. She glared at his as though telling him to back of or there would be some trouble. To her dismay, he just smirked.


	7. blame the spider

**I do not own anything. FYI, my plot will get a little darker in future so please don't read if you get offended easily. Read n review.**

Hermione slowly sipped her pumpkin juice. She couldn't eat with all those butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. After the train stopped, Hermione just walked out of the compartment without looking at Draco and all this while, she had been distracting herself by joining Tessa and Ginny's conversation. When she found out that they were gushing over the new hot Draco, Hermione tuned out.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she could feel Draco's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She was aching to turn back and run towards him but she controlled herself. She had to think about her friends and how they would react to such an act.

She missed out on Dumbledore's lecture but snapped back into Hermione mode when she heard benches scraping against the floor. She guided most of the school to their dormitories, her mind momentarily distracted away from Draco. After a long hour, she made her way slowly towards the Heads secret Dormitory. Her heart was fluttering nervously and she told herself to get a grip.

Then she entered the room and her eyes looked around for any signs of Draco. She breathed in relief as Draco wasn't there. Maybe he had gone to bed already. Hermione went into her room and smiled. The room was exactly like the one at her home. Hermione fetched herself a towel and made her way to the bathroom. She needed a bath to calm herself.

She gasped in delight as she saw a huge tub the size of a small swimming pool that looked like a beautiful waterfall hidden deep in some forest somewhere in Borneo. Hermione went back into her room and changed into her bikini.

Meanwhile, Draco had just finished his duty. He grabbed his trunks and changed, hoping to get a nice swim before some sleep. He casually slung his towel on his shoulders and strutted towards the pool. Then he dropped his towel in surprise and checked to see if his heart was still beating. In front of her stood Hermione in a black bikini looking really hot. She pulled her hair free of her messy bun and tossed it somewhere. Draco stared in awe as her hair cascaded down her back, making her look impossibly even more breath taking. She gracefully leaped into the water and disappeared.

As though worried that he might lose her from his vision, he leaped into the pool and swam under holding his breath.

Hermione snapped around at the sound of a splash behind her. She whipped around the pool, looking for the source. Suddenly, something emerged from the water and covered Hermione's mouth that was about to let out a scream. Then he let go because he just realized that nobody could hear them. Hermione blinked as she took in a wet shirtless Draco who looked impossibly sexy with his hair all wet and messed up by the water. Draco slowly moved towards her, causing her to step back. They didn't know what they were doing but they didn't stop until Hermione reached a dead end. Her back was against a moss covered rock and Draco stepped closer towards her. He bent his head down slowly, trying to get their lips to meet and not wanting to scare Hermione off at the same time.

Hermione held her breath, waiting for the kiss to happen. Then, she felt something crawl onto her shoulder. Hermione screamed into Draco's shocked face and pushed him away. Then she jumped up and down in the water screaming.

Draco just stood there in the water with an amused smile on face. Leave It up to Hermione to make normal things seem difficult. Hermione just ran out of the water and slammed her room's door shut behind her. Women, he thought as he heaved himself of the water and whistled to himself as he walked back to his room.

The next day, Hermione woke up and rushed to get ready. She was too embarrassed to face Draco after what happened yesterday. She blamed the stupid spider for scaring her at a really wrong time. She met up with Tessa and filled her in on what happened yesterday. Tessa said she wanted to do bad things to that stupid spider. Hermione laughed and ate some breakfast. Then, Tessa and she got up to go to potions class.

Professor Snape felt evil today and made Draco sit beside Hermione. Hermione inwardly groaned as she saw Draco's smirking face make his way over to her. They sat down and Draco's chair was too close to hers and Hermione had a hard time concentrating. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to go into Hermione mode again.


	8. one in a million

**I do not own anything. Thank you for all those wonderful reviews. As for josh… well, just keep reading.**

Minutes passed and Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable. Draco was staring at her the whole time and Snape wasn't even pointing it out. How unfair. Hermione just forced herself to look in front and started taking notes. Then she dropped her quill in surprise when she felt Draco's leg slowly grind against hers.

Her eyes looked at his questioningly when Snape looked away. Draco just winked and smiled at her. Then he smirked. Uh oh. What was he planning to do now? Then he slid his hand slyly onto Hermione's knee. Hermione sat up straight. She was deciding whether to slap Draco and run out or play along.

Draco's hand towards the rim of Hermione's skirt. Hermione bit her lip. Her heart was beating painfully against her ribcage and she was pretty sure that Draco could hear it. His hand was moving higher and higher towards the lining of the short boy shorts she always wore. Hermione waited, unsure of what to do. Then the bell rang and as though shocked, she jumped from her seat, grabbed her bag and ran out of the dungeons before Draco could finish swearing.

Hermione ran to the girl's toilet near the Head's Room. She slashed her face with some water and looked into the mirror. She told herself to calm down and since it was lunch time, she made her way to the Great Hall to look for Tessa. As she was about to walk out, a pair of hands grabbed her into a dark corner. Hermione was pushed back into the toilet and someone closed the door behind him.

Hermione looked up. It was Mike Horsley, a seventh year who had asked her out during her fifth year. Hermione had rejected him and he hadn't talked to her since. He looked angry as he stood facing her. Hermione arched a brow at him.

"Mike what the hell are you doing? This is the girl's toilet and you are not allowed here. And most importantly, why the hell did you push me in here and lock the door?" Hermione said to him.

"Finishing something I should have finished two years ago" Mike said as he quickly closed the distance and pulled Hermione roughly into him.

Hermione struggled against him as he tried to kiss her. Then she pushed him off and slapped him. Then she attempted to go past him and out of the toilet. He grabbed her upper arm painfully and flung her onto the floor. Hermione slid against the floor and hit her head against the wall. Its started to bleed and she started crying because it was too painful.

Then he jumped onto her and pinned her against the floor. Hermione screamed help as loud as she could and Mike kissed her painfully to shut her up. He drew back as he tasted blood. He looked into Hermione's teary face and tore her shirt for its buttons.

Far from them was Draco looking for Hermione. He had checked the Great Hall and she hadn't been there. He walked back to the Head's Room. Then he heard a scream and it sounded like Hermione. He ran into the toilet and saw Mike lying on top of Hermione and underneath was a sobbing Hermione screaming for help.

"Bastard!" he ran and pulled Mike of Hermione. Then let's just say, he was on his way to disfiguring Mike. Hermione sat up and hugged herself, sobbing non stop. She watched Draco beat up mike and he didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. She saw mike all bloody and he looked like one more punch could kill him off.

"Stop" Hermione said weakly.

Draco was about to punch mike but as he heard Hermione from behind him, he snapped back to reality. He forced himself to stop killing mike and stood up. Then he slowly turned and walked to Hermione. Hermione's head was in her knees and she was shaking non stop. Draco felt a pang of pain. He stopped in front of her and kneeled down.

Then he softly pulled Hermione into him. Hermione let him hug her as she sobbed into his shirt. Then he pulled her into him as he stood up. Hermione just kept her face into his chest even though she had stopped crying. He carried her to the head's room and walked into her room. He set her down onto the bed and with one last look, he turned to walk out.

Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned around and his lips met with Hermione's eyes. Hermione had stood up and pulled him into a hot kiss. Immediately, he deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer. Their tongues met urgently as though they have been waiting for each other for years. All the angst between them showed in their kiss.

Hermione felt Draco getting hard. Not now. She wasn't ready. Hermione pulled away slowly. Draco smiled as he took in a breathless Hermione. She looked beautiful, her cheeks were lovingly flushed and her lips were a little swollen. His gaze stopped at the cut on her lips. Then he followed the bloody trail on the left of face and frowned as he saw a huge bruise on her forehead. Draco groaned inwardly. He should have killed Mike.

He gently pushed Hermione on the bed and knelt down in front of her. He silently pulled out his wand and tapped his wand on Hermione's forehead and Hermione felt the pain going away. He healed her forehead and turned to her lips. He healed her lips and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back to look at Hermione.

"You saved me." Hermione whispered lovingly to Draco. Draco just smiled at her.

"Why? I thought you hated me" Hermione asked.

"I never hated you Hermione. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. The truth is I always loved you" Draco said.

"What?" Hermione said, shocked.

"I only loved two people in the world. Now that my mom is dead, there is only one person left. Its you Hermione. I had always been in love with you since I set my eyes on you. You are the most unusual, kind and beautiful person I have ever met. I apologize if I ever made you cry. I was insecure and I dragged you down with me. Will you ever forgive me enough to be my girlfriend?" Draco said.

Hermione had tears in her eyes by now. The boy she hated so much was now taking it all back. He was so handsome and there he was with sincerity in his eyes asking her to be his girlfriend. It was like a dream come true. He was really one in a million.

Hermione smiled at his and pulled him in. Draco pushed her onto her bed and kissed her urgently. Hopefully, that was a yes. He slowly kissed her neck and went lower. He pulled her shirt of and Hermione giggled. He was ogling at her torso. Hermione pulled Draco shirt of and proceeded to pull his pants of. He was wearing boxers which looked a bit strained now.

He pulled Hermione's bra off and sucked her breast. Then, he pulled her shorts of. Then he pulled of his boxers of and Hermione saw all of him off. He kissed her again and looked at her as though asking her for permission. Hermione nodded and Draco entered her. Hermione gasped at the pain. Draco stopped, giving her time to recover. Then Hermione nodded at him impatiently as the pain went way. Draco laughed and slowly, both of them made love.

They both had so much fun because Hermione kept on making him laugh with her innocent acts that made him even harder. He had been dreaming about this night all his life and all of it was too good to be true. They laid on the bed tangled with each other and drifted off to slumber.


	9. Perfect

I do not own anything. My plot's going to get a little tricky. Sorry for the slow updating. I was having exams.

Hermione and Draco were lost in each other for the first few days into their new relationship and the whole school was still in shock. They decided to tell all their friends right away because they didn't want to hide anything. So hand in hand they walked into the Great Hall.

The situation in the Great Hall was exactly what they expected. It was like the whole school stopped breathing. They walked further and people actually came up to them and poked them to see if they weren't some illusion or something.

Hermione and Draco stopped in front of the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny stopped eating with spoons lingering near their mouths. Ron's mouth was open but the apple he was about to take a bite just seemed to have stopped halfway still uneaten.

Hermione smiled and to assure their relation, she kissed Draco. Some girls actually fainted. Spoons fell to the ground. Teachers stopped scolding halfway. Harry fell down the stool. Draco smiled and the reached out to grab Ron's apple.

""Thanks Ron" Draco said with a smile towards Ron. He then kissed Hermione and casually bit into his apple and walked to his table. Hermione sat down and happily grabbed some grapes.

"Close your mouths, guys. A fly might go in." Hermione said.

"Am I dreaming or are you guys an item?" Ginny asked, awed.

"Yeah we're dating and he's a nice guy. Ron, don't start. I know you and harry have this enemy thing with him since young but hear me out. He's a nice guy and he's changed. You saw how he said Ron without throwing up. He was being nice to you and as a friend of mine you should respect my boyfriend ok?" Hermione said

Harry just nodded and Ginny hugged Hermione. Ron on the other hand just mumbled some nonsense and sadly munched his breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron just has to be immature now when things were finally going her way.

Months passed and soon, it was their week of school. Hermione was sitting in the library, reading her last book for her years in Hogwards. She sighed in content. She'll truly miss the library but life has to go on. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. Then another figure hugged her from behind.

Hermione smiled as she saw Draco's handsome face as she opened her eyes. How she wished that time could just stop.

"Hey babe" Draco said.

"Draco is there something wrong. I mean you're in a library. Weird but totally hot on you" Hermione said with a giggle.

Draco laughed at her silly comment. Hermione stared, star struck. How she wish she could get used to this angel in front of her.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful. Well's that's pretty obvious. I've been thinking. Hermione I love you and I want to spend every moment of my life with you. I wanna wake up every morning and damn it I wanna have your kids. Hermione Anne Granger, will you marry me?" Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She stood up and whispered yes. Draco slipped the ring on and hugged Hermione. He picked her up and spun her around in happiness. They kissed, lost in each other.

One week later, Hermione stood in front of a huge mirror wearing a white dress. It was her wedding day and she looked breath taking. Her white dress was short yet elegant. It fitted her body like glove. She wore diamond pearl shaped jewelry that were her mother's. Her veil was attached to a small silver crown on top her head. She looked beautiful and today was the day she would become Mrs. Malfoy. She took a deep breath and walked out of her tent.

The music started playing and she walked slowly down the soft white sand. Her head was in a blur but she pulled herself together. Their wedding was set on a beautiful beach on a wizarding island somewhere unknown. All their friends had come and half of them were crying out of happiness.

Hermione reached Draco and faced him. He looked dashing, too good to be true. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was messy yet elegant. The priest was saying and then Draco and Hermione said their I dos. They kissed and everyone cheered.

Hermione hugged Draco happily. He was hers and never did she think that her wildest dreams could come true. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some were swimming in the crystal clear water and some were dancing. Ginny hugged Hermione and Ron and Harry slapped some sand in Draco's face. Then they laughed and hugged him.

An hour passed and Draco whispered in Hermione's ears.

"Ready to see our new home, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco said.

Hermione hugged him and nodded into his chest. Secretly they both apparated to a wizarding valley. Hermione gasped as she saw a beautiful cottage in front of her. It was like her home was made straight right out of a fairytale. All the houses around were cottages too. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Draco was perfect. That was the life she wanted and now that the life she has.

She turned at Draco but he carried her unsuspected, bridal style. They went into their home and Hermione was just lost in its beauty. Slowly he put her down on her bed. It was night time and the moonlight flooded in from the windows.

"I'm going a swim. Care to join me? Don't take to long, Mrs. Malfoy" Draco said.

With one last peck on her lips, Draco went out of the room. Hermione wondered about what he was talking about. She looked out of the window and saw a naked Draco jump into a huge swimming pool that looked exactly like the one in the head's room. Just more magical.

She went into her bathroom while taking out the crown from her head. She slipped out of her dress and removed her make up with wand less magic. She wrapped a towel around herself and with a deep breath taken; she made her way to the swimming pool.

Draco was facing the opposite direction as Hermione got into the pool. She made her way to Draco. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her around. They looked into each other's eyes. This was real. It was all true. Draco softly pulled Hermione in a kiss. They kissed slowly trying to memorize each other. Draco pulled her closer while dragging her out of the water. They blindly went into their room.

Slowly, Draco started kissing her more urgently, fiercely. Hermione enthusiastically returned the favor. Then, he pulled her on her bed and started kissing her naked body. They got lost in each other and kept going at it till the sun came up.

The whole week passed with the newly wed couple lost in each other completely.


	10. surprise surprise

**I do not own anything.**

Hermione sat on her bed, staring a plus sign on her pregnancy test. She was waiting for Draco to come back from work. It was two weeks since they had gotten married and now here Hermione was, pregnant. The doorbell rang and Hermione ran to open it. There stood Draco wearing wizarding clothes and looking extremely tired. But he still looked young and handsome all at once. She smiled and kissed him.

Draco went inside the house but not before pulling his lovely wife close to him in a bear hug. Draco went to get showered while Hermione sat the table. She bit her lip. She wondered how Draco was going to take the news. Minutes past and Hermione waited for Draco impatiently.

She turned around and came in contact with Draco who was standing to near her. She knocked into his and Draco caught her before she crashed into their table.

"Careful love, what's on your mind? Is there something bothering you?" Draco said.

Hermione looked down and toyed with the hem of his white shirt. Draco lovingly tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Draco, I'm pregnant" She said as she looked into his eyes.

Draco grinned and spun her around in joy. He hugged her and kissed her lovingly. Hermione smiled. She liked his reaction.

They happily sat at the table and started to eat. But then, the doorbell rang. Hermione got up but Draco beat her to it. Draco opened the door and came face to face with Josh. The moment Draco saw Josh; he wanted to shut the door close again. Josh was the same. He just looked oddly pale and tired. Josh smiled at Draco. Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was something truly freaky about this guy.

"Who is it Draco" Hermione said walking towards the door.

Behind Draco, she saw Josh. She gasped and ran towards him. Josh smiled at Hermione and hugged her. Draco felt a weird feeling run down his spine as he watched his wife hug that weird stranger.

"Josh! You're here. How did you get here? I missed you so much" Hermione said to Josh.

"Oh I got the address from one of your friends. He seemed like a funny guy. He didn't even know what I was talking about when I asked him if he was a arsenal supporter" Josh said while shaking his head mockingly.

"Come in and have dinner with us" Hermione offered hopefully.

"Oh thanks Mione but I need to go somewhere. I just came to say hi. I wanted to know where you live so I could visit you. I just heard you got married. Congrats" Josh said

Hermione smiled and hugged Draco in return. They waved good bye and Josh disappeared into the night. Hermione skipped back to the table and began to eat her ravioli dish. Draco absentmindedly nodded to Hermione's happy chatter. Suddenly, Draco's eyes fell on an owl outside the window. It looked like the owl was from the ministry of magic. He got up and opened the window.

He took the letter from the owl and read it.

"Hermione, I got to go. I am needed at the minister's office right away" Draco said to Hermione.

Hermione sadly watched him get ready and kissed him goodbye. She missed him already and he wasn't even gone yet. She waited for his return but the sun rose and he was still at work.


	11. the end

**I do not own anything. Thank you for all the comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed and sorry for all the confusion and grammar mistakes. And as for josh, just keep reading.**

Two days passed but Draco still hadn't returned. Hermione had been a mess worrying about him. Things did not get better when she constantly had morning sickness and random mood swings. She hadn't slept well and without Draco, she felt like as though the whole world was crashing.

It was the third morning she had woken up without seeing Draco's face. She grumpily made herself a cup of coffee and sat on the table. Her hair was unkempt, she was still in her pajamas and she was feeling really awful. She groaned and put her head on the table.

_Draco, I need you. _

As though on cue, the doorbell rang. Hermione's head shot up and she ran towards the door.

"Draco- oh hi josh" Hermione said.

Standing at the door looking unusually happy, was Josh. He smiled at Hermione and hugged her. Hermione hugged him back sadly, her moment's worth of happiness fading away.

"Um Hermione, you look terrible! What happened?" Josh said as Hermione went round him to lock the door.

"It's just that I'm feeling really sick and Draco hasn't returned yet" Hermione said while slumping down into the couch. Josh hid his smile and went to sick next to Hermione. He sat close to her and pulled her close. Hermione leaned into him and let his presence comfort her.

__________________________________________

Time flew and months passed. Draco still hadn't returned and Hermione was losing hope. If it weren't for josh visiting her everyday, she would have lost her sanity. The sun was setting and Hermione was sitting on the edge of her pool with her legs immersed partially in the water. Her hair was untied and flowing sadly with the wind.

Her hand was subconsciously patting over her somewhat prominent tummy. Her baby was kicking inside of her non-stop.

_I miss him too. Oh Draco, where are you. Don't you want to see how your baby's growing? What happened to you? It's killing me that I haven't seen you for so long, love. Please come back._

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek and she hugged herself. Suddenly, a crash came from inside her kitchen. Hermione got up and walked as fast as she could towards the kitchen. She walked inside and was surprised to see josh standing near a broken mug. Strange. Josh was never clumsy. Hermione looked at him and was surprised to see him gazing at her so intensely, almost angrily.

"What's wrong Josh?" Hermione asked.

"Its you that's wrong. Why are you still sad Hermione? Draco's never going to return. Let him go" josh pleaded.

Hermione flinched at Josh's words. What was he saying? Draco will come back. He's not gone. She looked at Josh in disbelief. How could he say that after all the months being with her?

"Josh, I think its time for you to leave" Hermione said in a tight voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. Hermione, don't you see. Draco's gone. Why wouldn't you let someone else in your life? Someone like me?" josh asked her while kneeling down in front of her and grasping her hands tightly.

"What do you mean someone like you? I thought you were gay" Hermione said.

"Well, the thing is I'm not gay but hear me out. I just pretended to be so that I could spend time with you. If I wasn't gay, you wouldn't have let me in your life. I love you and I always had" Josh said while getting up to look levelly into her eyes.

Hermione gasped. After all this time, after all the secrets she told him, why did he lie? Was this some kind of joke? Tears formed in her eyes and Hermione glared at Josh.

"You lied to me. You betrayed my trust. How could you, Josh? Well for whatever reason, I think its pointless for you to stay. I'm married and I'm going to have a kid really soon" Hermione said while turning away from him.

Josh angrily turned her towards him. She was spun so fast that the room felt became a white blur. Then, as fast as she was spun, she was stopped. Hermione's eyes met Josh's angry ones and for once she felt scared. A shiver went down her spine as his hands were starting to crush her upper arms.

"Maybe if I showed you that I'm better than Draco..." josh said as he let go of her upper arms and slid his hands slowly up Hermione's torso.

Hermione screamed at him not to touch her but he didn't stop. She pushed him off but he knocked her to the ground without any effort. Hermione felt her stomach crushing as Josh jumped on her. She felt a terrible pain in her stomach and this caused her to cough up blood.

Josh stopped halfway through his kiss. Was that blood he smelled? Josh's eyes blackened as he saw blood drip from Hermione's mouth. Something within him roared and her lunged at her throat. Just then, a voice could be heard from behind her. Whoever it was knocked josh before he could rip off Hermione's head. Hermione's blurry vision was blinded even more as something black ripped josh into pieces. Then that black thing was out of the door before Hermione could register its face. Hermione struggled to get up and instinctively put her hand on her stomach.

However, her hand came in contact with air and not the balloon-like swell of her stomach. She panicked and patted her now flat stomach. Tears escaped through her eyes as she realized that her baby was gone. That menace had crushed her baby with his vampire strength. The last part of Draco was now crushed, gone forever.

Just then her teary eyes came in contact with black pair of trousers. Her eyes followed as the pair of pants kneeled down in front of her. Then her eyes met the familiar grey stormy one. Hermione gasped and threw herself on Draco. Finally, it's the end of her twisted miseries.


End file.
